1. Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to methods of modeling a transistor and apparatus used therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices are widely used in various industrial areas such as electronic systems, automobiles and/or vessels because of light weight, small size, multi-function and/or low fabrication cost thereof. Field effect transistors (hereinafter, referred to as transistors) are important elements that constitute the semiconductor devices. In general, each of the transistors may include a gate electrode, a source region and a drain region. The source region and the drain region may be disposed in a semiconductor substrate and may be spaced apart from each other, and the gate electrode may be disposed on a channel region between the source region and the drain region. The source and drain regions may be formed by injecting dopant ions into the semiconductor substrate, and the gate electrode may be insulated from the channel region by a gate insulation layer. These transistors are widely used as switching elements constituting integrated circuits of the semiconductor device or single elements constituting logic circuits of the semiconductor device.
High reliable transistors have been increasingly demanded with the development of electronic industry. Accordingly, novel methods of modeling the transistors have been more required to improve the reliability of the transistors.